Vigilante
by odraudekire
Summary: Soy un antiguo emperador de antaño que de alguna manera ha jurado vigilar a la familia real Britanna. Ante mi han pasado los años y los emperadores han cambiado. Y puedo decir sin equivocarme que ese joven emperador que cambio a Britannia ha sido el mejor que ha habido. Y quiero decir incluso con todo lo que vi y pensé el fue el mejor. One shot.


Esta historia es con fines de entretener y de ninguna manera yo recibo algún incentivo económico por ella.

Code Geass pertenece a sus legítimos dueños.

* * *

Vigilante

Soy Ricardo von Britannia primer emperador britanno después de la muerte de la emperatriz Elizabeth III, mi reino empezó como ya mencione después de la muerte de mi emperatriz, fui el primer emperador nombrado como tal en territorio americano, esto debido a la falta de un heredero de la antigua emperatriz y también a la expulsión que sufrimos los britannos por parte de las fuerzas de Napoleón.

Mi mandato al ser el primero en nuevos territorios se enfoco más que nada en la conquista de las Américas, hecho el cual logre completar al pasar los años y cuando decidí que había podido regresar un poco de la antigua grandeza del imperio y merecía descansar y pasar el trono, decidí abdicar al mismo y dejar que me sucedieran. No sin antes encontrarme con mi destino, la muerte, uno de los allegados al difunto Napoleón logró entrar en el palacio sin ser detectado y acabo con mi vida apuñalandome el costado con su espada.

En aquel momento todo se volvió negro por unos instantes, creí que era el fin, pero después de la obscuridad volví a mis sentidos y noto algo muy extraño por no decir aterrador, podía ver mi cuerpo desangrarse poco a poco lo que me hizo entrar en trance por unos segundos, sólo para ser sacado de el por los gritos de dolor de mi asesino al ser encontrado y asesinado por los guardias reales.

Al darme cuenta que mis intentos para pasar al siguiente plano materiales serían igual de fútiles que el tratar de tocar a alguien me rendí y decidí convertirme en el vigilante de la familia real. Esto gracias al hecho de que parecía que sí me esforzaba mucho podía hacer llegar uno que otro mensaje a los de mi sangre, esto lo descubrí cuando alerte al sexto emperador después de mi muerte, que debía ponerse en guardia puesto unos rebeldes planeaban asesinarlo. Al darme cuenta de lo que podía lograr me jure que trataría de proteger a la familia real.

Con esa mentalidad pase cuatro siglos siendo el fiel vigía de los monarcas del sagrado imperio, como sería nombrado el imperio un siglo después de mi muerte. En ese tiempo vi cosas que me llamaron la atención, una de ellas era el hecho que poco a poco la sagrada familia a la que jure auxiliar estaba desviándose a una pandilla de sanguinarios y sádicos líderes, yo se que en mi imperio logre conquistar América y cause la muerte de Napoleón, pero ello lo hice porque el imperio se encontraba débil, lo hice para volver a su grandeza original lo que hacían los nuevos emperadores era simplemente una masacre tras otra.

También logre percatarme que se instauro un sistema nuevo, el sistema de los números.

Esto prosiguió por tres y medio siglos, cuando la dinastía Britanna había llegado a los límites de la corrupción logre notar la mirada de dos niños pertenecientes a la familia. Eran gemelos de largo cabello rubio, hablaban sobre las mentiras y los engaños y que cuando uno de ellos se volviera emperador eso cambiaría. Como me alegre al oír esas palabras, creí que por fin Britannia volvería al camino correcto. Como quería que el actual emperador fuera eliminado y el trono pasara a los gemelos.

Después de eso la batalla por el trono se prolongo y no volví a ver a unos de los dos niños, en cambio mi deseo de cambio de emperador llego antes de lo esperado y el gemelo que seguía en mi campo de visión subió al trono. Creí que ese era el renacer del imperio. Como me equivoque, las palabras de aquel muchacho, estuvieron igual de vacías que la de los antiguos. El muchacho creció y se convirtió en un hombre que mostraba gran poder, ese joven fue aclamado como el emperador Charles Zi Britannia, 98vo emperador del imperio.

Al crecer el joven, me di cuenta que al igual que su gusto por el poder crecía, también lo hacia su fascinación por las mujeres. Tal fue el grado que se convertiría en el emperador con más consortes e hijos hasta la fecha . Que tuviese consortes no era extraño, lo extraño era que no parecía feliz, como si esas mujeres fueran sólo satisfacción personal o un deber, eso hasta que encontró a Marianne.

Se le notaba relativamente más feliz, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con su método de mandato.

Esta felicidad se vio reflejada en sus hijos, que vivían despreocupados de la vida, así fue como los pequeños Schneizel y Cornelia vivieron sus primeros años. Pero al mirarlos, sólo veía imitaciones de aquellos gemelos de antaño. Deseosos de poder, corruptos por el sistema que Charles había instaurado, el de la supervivencia del más apto.

Al ver a todos los hijos del emperador, creí que el próximo en el trono sería Schneizel, ya que aunque a muy corta edad, este mostraba más inteligencia que su hermano mayor Odysseus. Claro que eso dejo de ser tan claro, cuando vi al primer hijo de Marianne, cuando vi a Lelouch.

Este al igual que Schneizel, mostraba gran intelecto, pero a diferencia del otro a Lelouch se le podía ver un lado más amable, bueno, por lo menos con su hermana menor Nunally, ooh, ella era como una mujer debía ser, siempre amable y feliz. Un evento extraño sucedió, el gemelo perdido regreso. Todo cambio el día que volví a ver al gemelo perdido, me sorprendí al notar que este no había envejecido desde la última vez que lo vi. Esto lo hubiese creído imposible si yo mismo no fuera una aberración al orden natural. Ese mismo día vi como es que mando a una pequeña cuadrilla militar a disparar a la residencia de Marianne. Yo no me encontraba con ella, puesto estaba siguiendo al gemelo, cuando fui a revisar vi a Marianne manchada en sangre, mientras sostenía a una muy aterrada Nunally en brazos, también pude ver a Lelouch gritar del miedo que sufrió al ver a su madre herida y después muerta.

Después de aquello, vi como Charles se desmoronaba psicológicamente, el que Lelouch lo acusase de no proteger a su madre no ayudo al emperador. En un arrebato de ira mandó a Lelouch y Nunally a Japón, para que sirvieran de herramientas políticas en la invasión de Britannia a ese país.

Esa sería la última vez que miraría a Lelouch por un largo tiempo.

Con Lelouch ido, los hijos que más destacaron fueron los mayores, omitiendo a Odysseus. El tiempo pasó y conforme me dedicaba a seguir a los hijos de Charles, me di cuenta que este comenzaba a relegar más responsabilidades a sus hijos. El solo se dedicaba a preparar algo que pase por alto debido a que estuve viendo a sus hijos.

El tiempo pasó y como me aburrí de vigilar a Schneizel, decidí ver qué era lo que hacían los demás, y el primero que me llamo la atención fue Clovis. El había sido mandado a regir como virrey a Japón. Al llegar a Japón y ver cómo es que la segregación racial era tan discriminatoria no pudo evitar pensar que se necesitaba un cambio de poder.  
Cuando finalmente encontré a Clovis lo hice a tiempo para observar cómo era que le metían un disparo en la cabeza por nadie más que Lelouch, o eso es lo que dijo.

Cuando el huyo de la escena, yo decidí seguirlo y ver qué era lo que había hecho en el momento que lo perdí de vista. Me alegre al darme cuenta que Nunally seguía con vida.  
En ese instante pensé que Lelouch sería ese cambio de poder que añoraba. En los meses que estuve con Lelouch me di cuenta que su vida no fue fácil, también me di cuenta que el muchacho no tenía buena suerte con las mujeres, que fuera amado por muchas no lo ayudo, note que a él lo rondaban tres chicas muy curiosas. La chica de cabello anaranjado que se pasaba el tiempo siguiéndolo, la pelirroja que lo agredía físicamente y la peor de todas era esa extraña chica de cabello verde que comía como muerta de hambre y hablaba con una seriedad que te haría recordar a aquellos los de mi época.

Vi como es que aquel muchacho utilizo un poder extraño, al parecer concedido a el por la peli verde a la que él se refería como C.C. yo la llamaría hechicera, no bruja. Si, ese poder le ayudo a crear una armada con la que empezaría su camino al poder, claro que no en la forma que yo deseara pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada por ello.  
Vi como es que su camino lo llevo a asesinar a una de las hijas más ingenuas de Charles, en ese momento creí que él sería igual que Charles, pero lo que vi a continuación me sorprendió.  
El lloro y lloro su muerte, sólo para ser consolado por esa bruja que estaba con él. Pero lamentablemente su rebelión falló y Charles jugó con su mente haciéndolo perder su sentido del ser.  
Finalmente perdí mi esperanza, me hice a la idea de que tendría que esperar por lo menos unos 60 años más para que el sucesor del sucesor de Charles pudiese cambiar algo. Me dedique a viajar para hacer que el tiempo pasara mas rápido.  
Paso un año y me sorprendí oír de que el alter ego de Lelouch fue asesinado, me entristecí y decidí volver a Pendragon, cuando estaba entrando al palacio oí que un muchacho decía haber asesinado a Charles, cuando vi de quien provenía la voz me alegre al ver que era Lelouch.

Si Lelouch, resulto ser un mejor emperador de lo que creí que sería, abolió el sistema de números, libero a los países oprimidos y retiro el poder de la aristocracia Britanna. Todo mejoraba, lo que me parecía sorprendente era que esa muchacha de cabello verde seguía a su lado. Y lo que era más su relación era un tanto dudosa para mí. Ellos se trataban de una manera muy extraña, me recordó cómo es que yo trataba a mi emperatriz. Yo tenía algo más profundo que amor por ella, por eso es que Lelouch hacia, me recordó a mi antiguo ser. Eso hasta el momento que él decidió realizar una maniobra política al más puro estilo de Charles, el decidió adueñarse del mundo. Todo parecía que sucedería como él lo planeo.

Pero todo cambio cuando una sombra de su pasado reapareció, era la armada creada por él y al mando estaba su hermano Schneizel y su hermana Nunally.

En esa batalla Pendragon fue hecha trisas y desapareció, no obstante Britannia salió victoriosa y también fue Lelouch. El cambio fue notorio, el instauro políticas aún más severas que las de Charles, lo peor de todo es que él se volvió emperador del mundo, uno tirano y hambriento de poder. Me sentí un tonto, como con Charles, Lelouch era un bastardo, me había equivocado de nuevo.

Apenado decidí acompañar a Nunally en prisión para tratar de olvidar a Lelouch, tontamente creí que él jamás tocaría a su hermana y que ella estaría a salvo. Tonto, el elimino a todos sus hermanos, menos los que estaban en prisión, de 100 pretendientes al trono, no quedaron más que 3, pero aún así el no hizo nada a Nunally, así que creí que al menos esa faceta que vi cuando era pequeño no había cambiado, el amaba a su hermana.

Cuando anunciaron que ella sería ejecutada, decidí tratar de detener a Lelouch, quiero decir si pude avisar a aquel emperador todos esos años atrás, indudablemente podría hacer algo por Nunally, el día anterior a su ejecución, decidí ir a ver a Lelouch. Tenía dos meses sin dejar a Nunally y no estaba seguro como era la situación en el palacio, lo vi con su mujer al parecer ella se marchaba. Eso era muy curioso y por más que quise seguirla decidí poner en marcha mi idea de ayudar a Nunally.

Pero en ese momento un joven que ya había visto entro a la escena. Lelouch hablo de su plan maestro, el Zero Réquiem, no lo pude creer. Que equivocado estaba. Con algo de tristeza decidí acompañar al joven al que malentendí en su última noche.

El día siguiente todo sucedió como planeado, Lelouch murió, el Zero Réquiem fue un éxito y Nunally fue nombrada emperatriz.

El mismo día decidí buscar a la que bien pudo haber sido emperatriz, esa chica de cabello verde. La encontré en una iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad y por primera vez desde que la vigile, la vi llorando. Fue en ese momento que entendí el porqué se había marchado. Ella amaba a Lelouch, no pude evitar pensar en mi emperatriz. Esa escena rompió lo poco que me quedaba de corazón.

Vi como es que ella regreso al palacio y estuvo haciendo luto con Nunally. Pero un día la vi escabulliré en la noche y cuando la seguí solo la vi llorar. Ella lo hacia todas las noches, siempre volvía con los ojos rojos, por ese motivo decidí dejarla ir sola una vez. Cuando regreso ella se veía extrañamente feliz y sus ojos no estaban tan rojos como de costumbre.

Ella juntó sus maletas y se fue. Sin despedirse, simplemente se marcho como si nunca hubiese estado en primer lugar. Como lloro Nunally.

El tiempo volvió a correr y la anciana emperatriz Nunally falleció. Lo que ocasiono que su nieto la sucediese. Cuando fue la ceremonia de sucesión esta fue llevada a cabo al aire libre, toda la gente que quisiese estaba invitada, yo me encontraba al lado del futuro emperador, observe a los invitados y mire algo que no creí que volvería a ver, a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos se veía verde, si no se pusiera suficiente atención lo confundirías con pasto, pero yo sabía mejor que ello, era una cabeza con cabello verde, un verde de un color que no podría olvidar, era el verde de la mujer que estuvo con Lelouch.

Sentí nostalgia y decidí ver cómo es que ella se encontraba, quería ver cómo era que el tiempo la había tratado. Cuando me acerque para verla con mayor claridad, vi que era la misma muchacha, no había envejecido un día. Seguía igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vi.

Extraño, lo mismo que aquel gemelo de antaño. Ella se encontraba abrazando a un muchacho de largo cabello negro. Se le veía muy triste, me pareció familiar, esos ojos púrpuras, esa complexión. En ese momento pensé en la sonrisa de la muchacha al irse, la familiaridad del joven, y note que algo no encajaba bien. Pero todo cobro sentido cuando la muchacha dijo algo que me dejo atónito, ella dijo:

"Ya, ya Lelouch, tu hermana tuvo una vida feliz y plena, no hay que estar tristes por ella."

Lelouch, dijo ella, en ese momento el joven se volteó y como sí me estuviese viendo dijo:

"Tienes razón Cera, la estuvimos observando por 60 años y vivió feliz, creo que finalmente es hora de decir adiós a Britannia."

Lelouch, 60 años, era el mismo, esto tomo completamente mi atención. Pensé en seguirlo para saber cómo es que no había envejecido o mejor dicho como es que no había muerto.

Pero decidí mejor no hacerlo. Mi lugar no era con él, mi lugar era con el emperador recién nombrado, además, tengo el presentimiento de que esta no es la última vez que voy a ver a esta extraña pareja. Observe como es que Lelouch se ponía un sombrero de paja, cubría su rostro y subía a una carreta. Cera por su parte solo decía comentarios juguetones que hacían que el muchacho se enojase.

Estos abordaron la carreta y tomaron camino. Se alejaron y desaparecieron en la lejanía, dando vuelta atrás estaba regresando con el emperador, a medio camino me detuve y dando vuelta a mi cabeza volví a mirar a la lejanía y pensé: "si Cera es como Elizabeth III el pobre Lelouch tiene un largo camino por delante." Volteando de nuevo me posicione en mi lugar espere y me dije a mi mismo:"Como mi emperatriz y yo, son justo, como mi emperatriz y yo".


End file.
